


Surprise! We're Going To...

by eternaleponine



Series: Where There Is A Flame [33]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney World & Disneyland, Gen, Surprises, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternaleponine/pseuds/eternaleponine
Summary: Clarke, Lexa, Echo and Luna decide to surprise their daughters (and little sister) with a trip... but they're not telling them where.  How long will it take for them to figure it out?





	Surprise! We're Going To...

Lexa sat down on the edge of Madi's bed, her phone in her hand, and leaned over her to brush a strand of hair back out of her face. "Pick a number," she said. 

Madi's eyes cracked open and she wrinkled her nose, just like she did every morning. "Seven," she finally said, and Lexa set the timer on her phone for seven minutes, then crawled under the blankets and let Madi wrap around her, her head resting on Lexa's shoulder. Lexa slipped her arms around her, drawing her in, and breathed in the sweet citrusy scent of Madi's favorite shampoo. She rubbed her back gently, but with just enough pressure that it wasn't likely to lull Madi straight back to sleep. 

It was a familiar morning routine, one they'd worked out when they realized that Madi's slowness getting up in the morning wasn't a lingering effect of the traumatic brain injury she'd suffered, but just part of who she was. One of them would get up and deal with breakfast or whatever else needed to be done while the other went into Madi's room and had her pick a number between one and ten, and whatever she picked was how many minutes of cuddling she got to ease her into the day. 

It hadn't taken her long to catch on to what they were doing, and it was incredibly rare that she picked a number less than five, but that wasn't really the point. The point was that it minimized the amount of grumbling she did when she was forced out from under the covers, and the number of times they had to tell her it was time to get up and get ready.

When the timer went off, Madi's arms tightened around Lexa. She glanced at the screen of Lexa's phone and frowned. "It's too early for school," she said. "Why are you waking me up so early?"

"We have something special we need to do this morning," Lexa said. "Before school."

Madi heaved a sigh that seemed too big to come from someone so small... although she wasn't nearly as small as she had been when she'd first arrived. Because they knew almost nothing about her biological parents, they had no idea how tall she was likely to grow, but if the growth spurt she'd had over the summer was any indication, she was likely to grow taller than Clarke, at least, before she was done. 

"I know," Lexa said, pushing her into a sitting position and holding her there so she couldn't topple right back over. "I promise it will be worth it, though." 

Madi sighed again, slightly less dramatically, and let Lexa tug her out of bed. Once she'd shuffled off to the bathroom, Lexa went to go help Clarke with the last minute preparations. "I had to tell her we're doing something special before school," Lexa said. "She noticed it was earlier than usual."

Clarke tilted her head, then shrugged. "I don't think that really gives anything away," she said. "She'll figure it out sooner or later anyway." 

"I know," Lexa said. "I'm just hoping for later."

For once the fact that their daughter had a tendency to sleep-walk through mornings worked in their favor. Once Madi was dressed and had had a small breakfast, she got into the car without complaint and slumped down in the backseat once her seatbelt was snapped into place. Lexa waved to Echo, who was carrying a still sleepy Veelu to their car, and to Tris, who even from a distance looked a little pale. 

"Hey Tris," she said when she came over. "Thanks for doing this." 

Tris shrugged. "No problem," she said. "Thanks for trusting me." 

"I'll drive there," Lexa said. "We can switch drivers when we get there." She smiled. "I'm terrible at being a passenger in my own car."

"Okay," Tris said. She slid in next to Madi, who barely lifted her head from where it was propped against the window. If she found anything strange about the situation, she didn't say, and Lexa was grateful. Usually she was proud of how observant Madi was, but today, at least for a little while, keeping her oblivious was the name of the game. 

Soon they were on the road, and Lexa glanced back in the rearview mirror and saw that Madi's eyes were closed. They stayed that way until they pulled up to the airport terminal, and Clarke reached back to jiggle her knee. "Come on, babe," she said. "Time to get up."

Madi blinked. "Where are we?"

"Where does it look like we are?" Clarke asked. She opened Madi's door and reached across her unfasten her belt, offering her a hand out while Lexa pulled the one big suitcase they'd managed to cram everything for the three of them into (because checked bag fees were obnoxious and they weren't going to pay more than they had to) along with their three smaller carry-ons. 

"Why are we at the airport?" Madi asked. "Are we picking someone up?"

"Nope," Lexa said. She handed Madi a backpack, and she slipped it on without question, and without noticing that it wasn't her school bag. 

Echo pulled up behind them, and Ontari got out after her, helping Luna with the bags while Adria peered out, taking in everything with wide eyes, and a much perkier Veelu hopped into Echo's arms and then slid down to the ground, holding tight to her hand until she was safely on the sidewalk. 

"Are we going somewhere?" Veelu asked. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Echo said. 

Adria's face creased into a frown and she bit her lip. Clarke nudged Madi toward her. "Why don' you go check on your friend?" she suggested, but Madi was already on it, going to Adria's side and squeezing her hand to reassure her. 

Lexa thanked Tris again, then handed over her keys so she could drive the car back to the house. Tris would be staying at the farm to take care of the animals while they were gone (a responsibility that Lexa was sure weighed heavily on her, but they were all proud of her for stepping up and volunteering to do it), and letting her have the car saved them on parking. Ontari took Echo's keys and followed her, and the rest of them trooped inside to check their bags and then make their way through security. 

"Don't worry," Madi told Adria, still holding her hand. "It's not as scary as it looks." And when they got to the body scanners, she stepped confidently in when prompted, showing Adria exactly what she needed to do, and waited for her on the other side so that when she stepped through she wasn't alone. They retrieved their shoes and bags and everything else and headed for the gate. 

They were there early enough that there were still plenty of seats, and they plunked themselves down in a cluster of them. Veelu immediately climbed into Echo's lap, and Adria pressed herself as close as the laws of physics would allow to Luna's side. Madi sat on her other side, but her head swiveled around, fully awake now and searching for clues to solve the mystery of where they were going. She finally caught sight of the board that showed the flight's destination, and her eyes went wide. "Orlando?" she asked. "Isn't that in Florida?"

"Yes," Lexa said. 

"Isn't that where Disney is?" 

"Yes," Lexa said again, fighting back a grin. 

"Is that where we're going?" Madi asked. "Are you taking us to Disney World?"

It was getting harder and harder to keep a straight face, and a glance at Clarke told her she wasn't the only one struggling. "Maybe..." she said. 

"You are, aren't you?" Madi asked. "Mom?"

"Maybe," Clarke echoed, but then she broke into a grin, and Madi bounced out of her seat and into Clarke's arms, hitting with enough force that the entire section of seats jostled, drawing them a few annoyed looks. "Easy," Clarke said, hugging her. "We don't want to bother the other passengers." 

"We're really, really, really going to Disney?" Madi asked. 

Lexa looked at Clarke, and then at Echo and Luna, and knew that the jig was up. They'd managed to plan the whole trip without ever letting on there was anything special happening. Making it all the way to the airport gate before any of the kids figured it out felt like a win. "We really, really, really are," she said. 

"OH MY GOD!" Madi said, and all of them cringed and made shushing gestures, because they really didn't need everyone else on the flight hating them before they even got on the plane. "Oh my god!" she repeated in a whisper-yell. "We're going to Disney World!" She went to Adria and pulled her out of her seat, dancing around in a circle with her before sitting down again. Adria seemed a little dazed, and even Veelu didn't look nearly as thrilled as they'd thought she would. 

"Where's Mommy and Daddy?" she asked, looking at Echo and then Clarke, and then back at Echo again. 

"They're at home," Echo said. "They have to work. But I asked if they would let you come with us, and they said yes." Her voice was light, but Lexa could hear a note of tension in it, as if it hadn't occurred to her until that moment that maybe Veelu wouldn't be okay with spending the better part of a week away from her parents, even though she never had a problem with spending a night or weekend at the farm. 

"Do you want to talk to them?" Clarke asked. "I'll call Mom right now."

Veelu nodded and slid off Echo's lap to come over as Clarke called their mother on FaceTime. "Hey Mom," she said. "We're at the airport, and someone wanted to talk to you before we fly out." 

"Hi Mommy," Veelu said, positioning herself between Clarke's knees and leaning back against her. "Echo says you and Daddy are not coming." 

"That's right," Abby said. "She told us that they were planning to take Madi and Adria to Disney, since they've never been, and she thought maybe you would like to go again too, now that you're five and tall enough to go on almost all of the rides. I said that I was sure you would love to go and spend time with your cousins and sister and Best Tol Friend, and that even though I couldn't go and would miss you very much, I didn't want you to miss out."

"But I will miss _you_ very much," Veelu said. "You should come too!"

"I wish I could, sweetie, but Daddy and I have to work. Clarke and Echo and Lexa and Luna will take very good care of you, and you will be a very big help to them because you can tell Madi and Adria all about the parks and rides, since you've been there before. Even though Clarke and Echo and everyone have been before too, they don't know about being a _kid_ at Disney, do they?"

Veelu shook her head. "No because they are all grown-ups." 

"Exactly. So they need your help, and so do Madi and Adria. Right? And you will have so much fun, and we can talk every night and you can tell me all about it, and send me all of the pictures that you get taken, so it will be almost like I'm there with you. How does that sound?"

Veelu considered, then nodded. "That sounds Very Wonderful," she said. "I will bring you back a souvenir, okay?"

"Okay," Abby said. "You be good, okay? You do what they tell you to, and be a good helper, and I'll talk to you and see you again before you know it. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Mommy," Veelu said. "Tell Daddy I love him too!"

"I will," Abby promised. She blew Veelu a kiss, and Veelu blew one back, then went over to Adria and Madi, squeezing in next to them and starting to tell them about all of the things that they could do, and reminding Adria that there would be lots of chocolate there so they would have to keep a very close eye on Echo to keep her safe.

"Thanks, Mom," Clarke said. "We didn't think—"

"Honestly, I didn't either," Abby said. "It never occurred to me that she wouldn't be gung-ho to go on a trip with everyone." 

"Hopefully once we're there she'll be fine," Clarke said. 

"I hope so," Abby said. "Call me if you need anything."

"We will," Clarke said. 

"Tell my granddaughter that I hope she has the best time ever." 

"We will," Clarke said again. "Love you."

"I love you too. All of you. Have a good, safe trip." Abby blew Clarke a kiss, and she laughed and blew one back, then hung up. 

Clarke leaned her head on Lexa's shoulder, and for a few minutes they were quiet, just watching their daughter and her best friend and cousin (actually aunt, but seriously, that was way too confusing) chatter, with Madi and Veelu obviously trying to do or say something that would make Adria look a little less worried. 

"Maybe we shouldn't have made it a surprise," Lexa said softly. "Madi's okay, but..."

"Veelu will be fine," Clarke said. "You know she will. And I think Adria will be too. I think she's probably just overwhelmed."

After a while Adria seemed to relax a little, until people started shifting and moving around, preparing to board, and she froze up. Lexa saw Luna glance at Echo, who quickly hopped up and went over to the boarding attendant at the desk. Lexa couldn't hear what they were saying, but when they called for people who might need a little extra time to board for pre-boarding, Echo motioned them all over. 

"It's easy," Veelu said, taking Adria's hand. "I know because I am an Experienced Flier because I have already flyed to Disney one time." 

"I haven't flown to Disney," Madi said, taking her other hand, "but I did fly all the way to _Hawaii_ the very first time I was ever on an airplane and that takes like an entire day practically so this will be easy." They led Adria toward the gate, where Echo and Luna were waiting with her boarding pass. Lexa and Clarke followed them, and Lexa smiled at the strangers who stepped aside to let them through without glowering or grumbling, even though technically all three of the girls were old enough to board with the regular passengers. 

They found their seats – one full row, and the middle and aisle seats from the rows ahead of and behind it, and Lexa was suddenly grateful for the extra time because they had never really figured out exactly who was going to sit where. But the girls had clearly already decided that the three of them were going to sit together, and the adults would sit in the other rows. 

"Do you want to sit by the window so you can look out?" Madi offered Adria, but Adria shook her head sharply. She clearly had no interest in being able to see the clouds pass them by, and Lexa wasn't exactly surprised. "What about you, Veelu? Do you want the window, or do you want the aisle?"

"I think Veelu should probably have the aisle," Echo said. "Just in case she needs to use the bathroom."

"There's a _bathroom_?" Adria asked. "But... when you flush where does it _go_?"

"It's like a port-a-potty, sort of," Luna said. "It goes into a tank that gets pumped out later. It's not a long flight, though, so you might not need it." 

From the look on Adria's face, it seemed likely that even if she _did_ need it, she would do everything in her power to hold it until they were safely on the ground in Florida. Lexa suppressed a smile; she couldn't really blame her. She'd been on flights long enough that needing to use the facilities was inevitable, but she generally tried to hold out as long as possible. 

"I guess I get the window then," Madi said, and slid into the row. Adria took the seat in the middle, and Veelu sat on the aisle. They made sure that they had everything they might need to entertain themselves for the flight in easy reach and were safely buckled in before taking their own seats, with Echo and Luna in front of the girls, and Clarke and Lexa behind them. 

Lexa heard Adria whimper when the plane pushed back from the gate, and she tried to peer through the space between the seats to see her and make sure she was okay. She could see Luna turning back to do the same, and wondered if there might be a last minute seat switch, but when Luna asked if she was okay, she nodded, even as tears pooled in her eyes. 

"Flying is Very Safe," Veelu reassured her. "Pilots do it every single day and they would not do that if it was dangerous." 

Adria nodded again, but she was still whimpering as the plane got louder, and she bit back a yelp when they began to pick up speed. Lexa could see Veelu and Madi holding her hands tight as they lifted off the ground, and Lexa found herself reaching for Clarke's hand in response. She wasn't afraid of flying, but she hated seeing a child suffer, and they really should have prepared her better. Even though Adria wasn't their child, she still felt some responsibility because she'd been all for the idea of keeping the trip a secret. 

"She'll be fine," Clarke said softly. "They've got her." 

Lexa nodded, but didn't let go of Clarke's hand, and she was grateful when Clarke didn't let go either. Finally they leveled out and the announcement came on that they could put down their tray tables. The girls reached for their backpacks, Veelu to play a game on a tablet and Adria and Madi to work on the packets of schoolwork their teacher had prepared for them for the trip so that when they came back they wouldn't be behind. The school hadn't been thrilled that they had decided to pull them out of school for a week for the trip, but considering that neither of the girls was struggling to keep up with the curriculum, and they hadn't missed more than a day of school each up to that point, the school hadn't been able to come up with any good argument as to why they shouldn't take the trip when they would normally be in school, and Lexa's argument that taking them during the off season when the crowds would be lighter and Madi was less likely to get over-stimulated had won out. 

The flight went by quickly, and soon they were making their descent, a prospect that seemed to thrill Adria to no end. When they landed on the ground with a slight bump and then were thrown forward slightly by the force of the rapid deceleration, she was grinning ear-to-ear. 

"I guess mermaids can live on land if they have to, but they really aren't made to fly," Clarke joked. 

Lexa smiled back at her. "I guess not," she agreed. She motioned for Madi and the other girls to stay in their seats until everyone else was off the plane, not wanting to have impatient people running into or over them in their haste to get off the plane. When the aisle was finally mostly clear, they slid from their seats and marched off the plane, waving and saying thank you to the flight crew on their way out. 

"I can't believe we're really here," Madi said, bouncing in front of them as they made their way through the breezeway and to the terminal. "I can't believe you kept this a secret!" 

"We wanted it to be a surprise," Clarke said, taking her hand so she wouldn't get lost in the crowd. 

"Well it worked!" Madi said. "This is the second-best surprise ever!"

Lexa tried not to smile. "Only the second best? What's the first then?"

"When you told me that I was coming to live with you and you wanted to adopt me," Madi said. "Nothing will ever be better than that." She dodged in front of Clarke to put herself between them so she could hold both of their hands, and Lexa blinked hard against the sudden tears that rose in her eyes. "But this is pretty close!" Madi added. 

"I'm glad you're excited," Lexa said. "You know that this is where Mom and I got married?"

Madi nodded. "You showed me the pictures!" 

"That's right," Clarke said. "Now you'll get to see all of it for yourself. And we checked and you and Adria are both tall enough to ride all the rides, so you'll be able to do everything you want." Which, Lexa suspected, would be pretty much everything they had time for. Madi wasn't easily intimidated. Adria might be a different story, but Luna had already said she would sit out on any ride that Adria didn't want to do, just like Echo would take one for the team and skip anything that Veelu wasn't tall enough for. They all hoped, though, that Madi's enthusiasm would bolster Adria and get her to go on at least a few of the more intense rides. 

They boarded the bus that would take them to their hotel, and as they arranged themselves in their seats Adria looked around. "Where's Aunt Ontari?" she asked, like she'd only just noticed that she had been with them when they arrived at the airport and wasn't anymore. Maybe she _had_ just noticed, having been too nervous up to that point to pay attention to anything but the butterflies in her stomach.

"She had to work," Echo said. "She couldn't get the time off." Lexa knew that was true, as far as it went, but Luna had also told her that Ontari hadn't been keen on going on a trip with two couples and their kids, where she would be the only un-partnered adult. They'd considered getting adjoining rooms, but had eventually decided on the more expensive suite option, because it meant that each couple had their own room, and the girls would sleep on the pull-out couch and chair in the living area. If Ontari had come along, she would have had to share sleeping space with whoever ended up in the room with two queen beds. 

"Oh," Adria said, clearly disappointed. 

"Next time," Echo said. "I'm sure once she hears about how good a time we have, she won't want to miss out again." 

Their room wasn't ready when they got to the hotel, so they dropped off their bags in the luggage area and hopped on a bus to the Magic Kingdom, since that was where there were the most kid-oriented rides, and because it seemed wrong to not give Madi and Adria the experience of walking in and seeing the castle first thing. Lexa and Clarke kept tight hold of Madi as they navigated the crowds, but they didn't try to rush her along when she stopped dead in the center of the street, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open when she finally saw it, like it had just truly sunk in that they were here and this was all real. 

They paused for pictures before heading farther into the park, with the three girls already debating which ride they absolutely needed to do first. "Space Mountain!" Madi said. "We need to do Space Mountain!"

"Veelu can't go on that one," Echo said. "She's not tall enough yet. What if we do the carousel first? The line isn't very long, and we can all do that one." 

"Okay," Madi agreed. "But _then_ we do Space Mountain!"

"And we can do Dumbo," Veelu told Echo. "For old time's sake." 

Lexa pressed her lips together to keep from laughing, and Clarke turned her face away, obviously trying to do the same. _For old time's sake,_ as if it had been a lifetime ago that Veelu had made Grammy Lou ride Dumbo a thousand times, and not just two-and-a-half years. 

The line for Space Mountain was long, but it wasn't likely to get any shorter (at least according to the app Lexa had downloaded) so they got into it. Madi got more excited the closer they got, and Adria got more nervous, to the point where Lexa wasn't sure, when it came right down to it, whether she would get on the ride at all. But somehow Madi convinced her that it would be okay, and they climbed into a rocket together, with the Clarke and Lexa behind them and Luna bringing up the rear. Soon they were blasting off into the dark, and Lexa was positive that the screams she heard were coming from Adria, but when they pulled back into the station, the little girl seemed only slightly worse for the wear. 

"That was _so_ fun!" Madi said, beaming and bouncing. "We definitely need to do that one again!"

"What did you think?" Luna asked Adria, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to guide her along on her slightly wobbly legs. "Did you like it?"

Adria bit her lower lip, then shrugged, then nodded slowly. "It was scary," she said softly, "but also kind of fun." 

"Maybe we should have done one that was in the light first," Luna said. "But that is definitely the scariest ride here, and you did it!" She smiled down at Adria, stroking her wind-tousled hair. "I'm proud of you for being so brave." 

Adria smiled shyly at her, and by the time they found Echo and Veelu again, she seemed much steadier, skipping along at Madi's side rather than pressing into Luna. 

"What next?" Lexa asked, and the group exploded with suggestions.

* * *

The week passed in a blur of walking and lines and more walking and food and yet more walking, and suddenly they were back on the plane headed home, all of them exhausted and a bit subdued at the prospect of a return to regular life, whether that meant returning to the office or school or tending farm animals. They were met just outside of the gate area by Abby, Marcus, Tris and Ontari. Veelu let go of Echo's hand and rushed toward her parents, hurling herself into their arms. Adria was only a little less boisterous in her greeting of Ontari, who looked slightly bemused, or maybe confused, by the girl's enthusiastic greeting. 

"We thought we would take you all out of dinner," Abby said when Veelu had stopped chattering long enough for her to get a word in edgewise. "I thought you might like one more meal that you're not responsible for creating, and you can tell us all about the trip."

So they piled into cars and headed for the restaurant Abby had picked, and soon they were all seated at a very long table away in a corner, like the wait staff thought it was better to keep them as far away from other diners as possible. Once they were seated and the food ordered, Abby looked at the girls and asked, "So what was your favorite part?"

"Slinky Dog!" Veelu said immediately. "Even though we had to wait a _whole hour_! But we kept our playset together and we did not climb on the railings because we are Well-Behaved and there were other children who were _not_ and they were not good at following instructions but we were Very Good Listeners and did what they said."

"Slinky Dog _was_ fun," Madi said. "My favorite was Rock 'n' Rollercoaster though!" 

"They didn't tell me it went _upside-down_ ," Adria told Ontari. "Not until after I had already done on it!" 

"We didn't want to scare you," Echo said. "After you went on Space Mountain, we knew how brave you were, and we didn't want you to miss out on something that you might like because you would maybe be afraid of going upside down." 

Adria nodded. "I know. And I _did_ like it." 

"One time I made Anya go on a rollercoaster that went upside-down like seven times," Tris chimed in, grinning. 

"We only went on twice," Madi said. "The line was too long to do it that many times and still do other things."

"Maybe next time," Tris said, winking at her. Madi grinned.

"What about you?" Ontari asked Adria. "What was your favorite part?"

"Going to Disney," Adria said. "I didn't think I ever would. Mommy always said that it was too expensive and only a place that spoiled rich kids got to go." She bit her lip. "Probably if I told her that I went she would think I was getting spoiled, too."

Lexa saw Luna, Echo, and Ontari – possibly Ontari most of all – bristle. "You're _not_ spoiled," Ontari said. "And if she says that you are..." Her jaw clenched. 

"You don't have to tell her if you don't want to," Echo said. "You don't have talk to her at all if you don't want to."

"But she's my Mommy," Adria said softly. "You can't just not talk to your Mommy..."

"Actually, you can," Echo said. "If talking to her makes you feel bad instead of good, if talking to her hurts your heart, then you don't have to, because no grown-up should ever hurt you in any way. That's why I don't talk to my parents anymore. They hurt my heart too much, and I decided that if I was going to be the happiest I could be, I had to admit that they weren't going to be a part of that. It was a hard decision, but I have felt better since I made it." She reached out and took Adria's hand. "We can talk more about it later, at home, if you want to. Okay?"

Adria nodded. When Echo let go of her hand, Madi took it instead, lacing their fingers together and squeezing tightly. 

"What else did you like?" Ontari asked. "Did you get to meet Ariel?"

Adria nodded. "We have pictures," she said. "I was wearing my shirt you gave me. The 'Dinglehopper hair, don't care,' one." Her smile widened when Ontari grinned at her. "And we went on the Little Mermaid rides, and to the little aquarium."

"We go to talk to Crush!" Veelu said. 

"'Yup,'" Madi said. "'I become a turtle neck sweater.'" She grinned. "It was so totally awesome."

"Duuuuude," Veelu and Adria added, and they all laughed. 

"Did you get Mickey ears?" Marcus asked. "That was our wedding favor at Clarke and Lexa's wedding. We all got our own personalized ears." 

"We did!" Veelu said. "I got another pair of ears even though I already have them, but they are _Stitch_ ears!" 

"Mine are Little Mermaid ones," Adria said. 

"Mine are _rainbow_ ," Madi said proudly. "The hat part is red and the ears are rainbow and there is a Mickey hand-heart on the front and inside the heart is rainbow, too!" Lexa had been a little surprised when, out of all the options, Madi had chosen the Pride ears, but then maybe she shouldn't have been. Whoever their daughter might end up loving in the future, she was the daughter of two women and proud of that fact, and thought nothing of advertising it. 

"We met Stitch and Lilo at breakfast!" Veelu said. 

"And Mike and Sully," Madi said. "And BB-8 and Chewbacca! But not Kylo Ren because gross. I wish there was a Rey... Oh, and we could have met Mulan but I didn't want to because they dress her in her _dress_ and even _she_ doesn't like her dress and they should dress her in her armor instead and _then_ I would have taken a picture with her."

"Luna talked German to the people at Germany and we had a giant pretzel!" Veelu said.

"Which was not shaped like Mickey," Adria added. "We had Mickey pretzels at a different place."

"And Mickey waffles!" Madi said. "I felt kind of bad eating Mickey's face..."

"Then he should stop making his face so delicious!" Adria and Veelu both responded, giggling. 

"Did you have Dole Whip?" Ontari asked. 

"Twice!" Madi said. 

"And we went on The Haunted Mansion twice!" Veelu told her. "But No Creepy Dolls!"

"And we saw fireworks at all the parks except Animal Kingdom because there aren't fireworks there because they might scare the animals," Adria said. 

"We saw _so many_ animals on the safari at Animal Kingdom," Madi added. "And we rode banshees! Which are... Ikran? I think that's the name in the Na'vi. I don't remember. And we went to space!" 

"And flyed all around the world in a hand-glider!" Veelu said. 

"Hang glider," Echo corrected gently. "Because you're hanging from it."

"Oh," Veelu said. "That makes sense. But really only our feet were hanging."

"That's true," Echo said. "Luna really liked that one."

"It's soothing," Luna said. 

"What about you?" Abby asked, looking at Clarke and Lexa. "What did you like best?"

"Getting to see Madi's face every time we did something new," Clarke said, shrugging. "Everything pales in comparison to seeing her eyes light up and her smiling to much her cheeks hurt."

"Even our wedding?" Lexa teased, and Clarke stuck out her tongue at her. Lexa laughed, because she agreed with Clarke. Getting married at Disney, and spending their honeymoon with their friends there, had been amazing, but it was nothing compared to the joy of sharing that magic with their daughter. 

"Oh, oh!" Madi said. "You know what part I liked that didn't even happen at the parks?" 

"What?" Abby asked.

"One day we came home to our hotel and the TV was on, and we were confused because we didn't leave the TV on. We didn't even _turn_ it on, except for like one time one day when we were done at the parks early because we were really tired from walking like ten miles a day." 

"Not an exaggeration, by the way," Lexa said. "At least according to the app on my phone." 

"But anyway, that was a different day," Madi said. "The TV was on, and we didn't know why, but then we turned on the lights and saw that our stuffies had been arranged all together on the bed, and the remote was under one of their paws like they were watching the TV! The mousekeepers – that's what they call the people that come and make your beds and change the towels – had given them the remote and turned on the TV for them so they wouldn't be bored while we were gone!" 

Abby and Marcus laughed. "That was very nice of them," Abby said. 

"It was so awesome," Madi said. "Mama even asked at the hotel desk for a paper so she could write down about it so that whoever did it would know how happy it made us." 

"It sounds like you had a pretty awesome time," Abby said. 

"The _best_ ," Madi said, and Adria nodded her agreement. 

"Next time you should come," Adria told Ontari. "Then we would have an even number, because having an odd number was awkward." 

"Next time I will," Ontari said. "I promise."

* * *

It took a while to get Madi settled that night, even though she was exhausted. It was as if suddenly everything hit her all at once – that it was over and she would have to go back to school and wouldn't get to spend all day, every day with her friends and family – and it made her clingy and a little whiny. In the end, they just waited until she passed out on the couch with them watching TV, and Lexa carried her up to bed before collapsing beside Clarke in theirs.

"She really is getting too big for that," she said, rolling over to slide into Clarke's arms, her head pillowed on her shoulder. 

"I know," Clarke said. "She's growing up so fast."

"I'm glad we did this now," Lexa said. "Before she turns into a teenager and is too cool for things like Disney."

"Do you think that will happen?" Clarke asked. 

Lexa shrugged. "I hope not." She pushed herself up on her elbow and leaned down to kiss Clarke. "Is it too soon to start planning on going back?"

Clarke laughed. "Yes," she said. "We should at least wait until tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this will be the last story in this series that focuses on Disney... but I mean, it's Disney! And they have kids! They _had to_ , right? ;-)
> 
> Also, the thing with the stuffed animals and the TV? 100% happened. 


End file.
